Joy, Pain, and Everything InBetween
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Thirty 100-word drabbles of the ZoSan variety as well as general heapings of nakama-ness. All drabbles are inspired by song titles; and all are on varied topics. Shounen-ai/yaoi warning.


Chapter One

**Thirty ZoSan Drabbles**

**Thirty 100-word drabbles inspired by song titles. My first OP fic that I'm posting, although by no means the first thing I've written!! Naturally, this involves varying levels of shounen-ai/yaoi (as well as general nakama-ness), so if this offends anyone, please don't flame! **

**I hope everyone enjoys reading these! I still have problems keeping my wording to a minimum, but I've been doing these drabble-pieces lately to help me get to the point:) Feel free to review and tell me which ones you like the best!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece, sadly, does not belong to me, and neither do the songs. **

**Love, Lift Me (Amanda Marshall)**

He didn't believe in destiny. Destiny was something for those too weak to carve their own path to hang onto and make excuses about. He didn't believe in making excuses. Excuses were just that: attempts to justify weakness. He didn't believe in weakness. Weakness was for sentimental prats who worried about love. And he _certainly _didn't believe in love. So when he began to get a strange stirring in his chest whenever the cook looked at him, it certainly wasn't destiny, excuses, weakness, or love. Because he didn't believe in them. It could only be one thing: a dratted inconvenience.

**Someone to Save You (One Republic)**

She was getting frustrated with them. Any fool could see; besides their too-innocent captain; that the two most naturally able fighters in their group were brooding. And any fool could see that the reason they were brooding had to do mainly with each other. So she considered it a personal victory when she walked up to them, thunked their heads squarely together, and intoned in her most serious voice; although Sanji would later say she sounded like an angel; "The two of you are acting like children, so just make up and make out already." Their faces were reward enough.

**Look What You****'****ve Done (Jet)**

He hadn't expected it to be this way. He was interested in _women, _darn it, and that was the way it would have stayed if a certain idiotic swordsman had never stepped into his life. But somewhere along the way, the idiotic swordsman had become something more than a rival, and perhaps even something more than a friend.

The last battle had been brutal, and the idiot had survived, but barely. And as Sanji stood over his prone, Chopper-tended body, he felt more than heard himself whisper, "Look what you've done, you stupid swordsman. You've made me fall in love."

**I Would Die For You (Jann Arden)**

It was an unspoken agreement when they stood back-to-back in the thick of battle, and something the rivalry between them demanded: _nakama _came first. And if that meant sacrificing themselves for the good of the crew, then so be it, because if one day their luck ran out it could be the only way.

But when the battle was over and the crew asleep, what happened in the dark corners of the galley bore testament to another unspoken agreement of skin and heat and passion: they _would _sacrifice themselves for their crew, but they sure hoped they'd never need to.

**Through With You (Maroon 5)**

It was an everyday routine: the yells and thumps and curses coming from the galley were perfectly normal to the courtship ritual of the two nineteen-year-olds, and Robin smiled to herself as she heard the familiar strains of "I hate you!" peppered with many more descriptive words slice through the morning air.

They would remain sullen all day, barely speaking and not even fighting, but when nightfall came they were nowhere to be seen. However, given the frequency of their morning spats and their increasing intensity, she could only conclude one thing: the bigger the argument, the better the sex.

**Wanted Dead or Alive (Bon Jovi)**

If Zoro had to hear the stupid love-cook complain about his stupid 'Wanted' poster one more time he was going to skin him with his _katana. _So what if he looked like a woman? So what if he looked ugly?

Oh, right. This was Sanji, the self-proclaimed 'Sex God' of the Grand Line whose vanity knew no bounds.

So when; all in the interest of preserving his sanity, of course; he had told Sanji that he would always be beautiful to him, he supposed that the ensuing kick to the head and ravenous kiss were preferable to whining any day.

**We Are All On Drugs (Weezer)**

Sanji had to admit that he sometimes only smoked around Zoro to annoy him. Because really, the way the big oaf ragged on him about 'tarring up his lungs' and 'making him die young' was endearing, to say the least. It brought out Zoro's softer side, which wasn't something that _any _of the Strawhat Pirates saw very often.

Sanji figured Zoro could have done worse than just bugging him about his health, and as long as the idiot didn't complain when they kissed, he decided he would ignore the lectures.

Besides, Zoro was kind of cute when he was worried.

**Going Under (Evanescence)**

He was drowning. Drowning in a sea of sensations: the hard wood of the ship's wall behind him; the body clamped between his long, flexible legs; the mouth that was nipping and sucking at his pulse; the blood pounding in his ears; the scent of sea and smoke and _sex _that was filling his nostrils; the gasps and moans he made; the heat that surrounded his entire body; the feeling of soft, green hair tightly clenched between his fingers; the taste of Zoro still on his tongue; and the knowledge that if _this _was drowning, maybe it wasn't so bad.

**If I Let You Go (Westlife)**

"I've got a bad feeling."

"Forget about it," Zoro had grunted, his eyes surveying the tide of Marines.

"You're an idiot."

Another grunt was his only response, and he kicked the swordsman in the shins- hard- and spun him around, trapping him against the railing and hissing, "If you get yourself killed, I'll wake you up again just so I can kill you myself!" before stalking away.

Needless to say, Zoro came back from the battle without so much as a scratch. Because; let's face it; he would rather face a thousand Marines than an angry blonde cook any day.

**Everything I Don****'****t Need (Clay Aiken)**

He knew what he needed. He needed a woman; preferably one with a small waist and large assets, and one that would dote on him and return his incessant flirting in kind. One that would giggle in a lovely voice and say, "Oh, Sanji-san, you're _so _handsome…" at _least _twenty times a day. One that would moan and sigh deliciously in bed and one he would never fight with. He didn't need the grunting, unromantic, crude swordsman who called him an idiot at _least _twenty times a day. He didn't. But he was stuck with him, so he'd make do.

**Trembling (Doubting Paris)**

Zoro wished that the idiot cook would sometimes let his pride go. Because on that night…yes, _that _night…when the air was cold enough to freeze the hair off of your head, the idiot had insisted on taking watch so that they could sail on and hopefully get out of the storm.

Zoro had found him in the crow's nest, shaking like a leaf and wrapped in a horribly inadequate blanket; so delirious from the bitter cold that he didn't even care that it was _Zoro _who wrapped him in a firm embrace and held him until the storm blew over.

**Sound the Bugle (Bryan Adams)**

"Would you care if I died?"

Zoro glanced sharply at the cook, but Sanji was merely staring at the ocean. "What are you on about?"

"If I die before we reach All Blue…would you care?" he repeated, his voice strangely hollow.

"_Baka,__"_Zoro grunted, moving his hand to cover Sanji's on the rail as the other man glanced at him sharply. "It doesn't matter to me whether you die sixty days or sixty _years _from now. I'll still care." He gave Sanji a quick kiss that left the cook regarding him quizzically.

And then he kicked him for being sentimental.

**Stuck With Me (Green Day)**

"If I ever walk into a room and find you in bed with another guy, you're dead."

The threat effectively ruined whatever comfortable mood Zoro had been achieving in the afterglow, and he grunted in response. "I still let you flirt with women, _ero-_cook."

"That's different," Sanji replied, blowing out a puff of smoke. "I live to please women. _You _will not be pleasing _anyone _other than me." He punctuated his statement with a sharp jab of his cigarette.

"Stuck with you 'till I die, eh?"

"Darn right, _Marimo.__"_

And before Zoro replied, he realized something: he really didn't mind.

**All Good Things (Come To And End) (Nelly Furtado)**

The man in the black suit stood over the unmarked grave; one hand over his heart and the other clutching a green rose. The other chefs had always wondered why their head chef always stopped at this island whenever they passed, and why he always…without fail…brought a _green _rose to the graveyard.

They had their theories, of course, but whether it was a friend, a relative, or a lover, they would never know. And when they saw the single tear make its way down their head chef's pale face, they knew that they would never have the heart to ask.

**Better Than Me (Hinder)**

"For the last time, _no!__"_

He could hardly stand the look of utmost annoyance and rage on the face of his beautiful Nami-swan, and he pulled his hand back to stop its steady path to her shoulder. No. Again. Why did his gorgeous angel torture him so? He was pouring his heart and soul out to her, and she only ever said the same thing: no.

"But Nami-swan…_why?__"_he finally asked, and she turned to him with an enigmatic smile before glancing at the green-haired swordsman sawing logs on the deck.

"Because, Sanji-kun…there's someone out there that's better than me."

**Scars (Papa Roach)**

"You're obviously not as manly as me."

"Says who?"

"Look at you: you don't even have any scars," Zoro snorted, indicating the jagged reminder of his meeting with Mihawk with a gesture.

Sanji didn't look at him. "Eighty-five days, Zoro. Eighty-five days with some old man on a God-forsaken island with no food. Eighty-five days I hoped I would die, even though I was too young to even realize what death meant," he finished, grimly setting his jaw although his eyes were haunted.

And Zoro understood. Sanji's scars weren't visible, but they didn't make him any less of a man.

**The Music: David Usher**

They all made their own music.

Luffy, with his off-key singing as he perched on Merry's head.

Nami, with her contented sighs as she gazed on her precious _mikans. _

Usopp with his beakers; Chopper with his mortar and pestle, and Robin flipping the pages of the books she loved so much.

Even the stupid swordsman had his own melody: the swish of steel through the sea air; the clash of metal-on-metal; the rustle of fabric when he secured his black bandana.

"Oi, Cook! What're you thinking about?"

Sanji turned to the man laying beside him and shrugged. "Music."

Zoro groaned.

**Don****'****t Look Back in Anger (Oasis)**

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Sanji barely glanced at Zoro as he mixed cookie batter.

"You know…for Thriller Bark."

"Water under the bridge."

"You always say that!" Zoro sounded exasperated. "Even after…"

"Look, _baka marimo, _what's past is past. Yes, I was angry with you for being an idiot, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hold a grudge. We'd all do anything we needed to for Luffy."

_And for each other_, was the unspoken continuation.

"So, you're not angry?"

"No."

Zoro smiled before sneaking some of the cookie batter, and he dodged various cooking utensils as he left the kitchen.

**Nothing To Lose (Billy Talent)**

"Don't."

The feeble grip on his haramaki made Zoro pause, and he gazed down into the eyes of the man who was his life as the ground around them turned red. A look at the smirking woman holding a black sword steeled his resolve, and he drew his own blades in response.

"Zoro…she's…"

"I've fought with girls all my life, love-cook." He didn't look at the gaping wound in Sanji's chest; ignored his laboured breathing. "Trust me. I'll beat her and we'll get Chopper. It's fine"

They both knew it wasn't.

So Zoro clamped Wadou in his mouth and charged.

**The Difference (Matchbox Twenty)**

The differences were subtle, but they were there. Luffy didn't notice, of course. Nami noticed how their fights were only half-hearted these days; the insults obviously not serious. Usopp noticed that Zoro's meal began to gradually and gradually become fancier, and how the swordsman started getting drinks in the afternoons. Chopper noticed how; when one was injured; the other wouldn't leave his side for the world. Robin noticed that whenever she had watch after them, a quick check would reveal both tightly snuggled in the Crow's Nest.

Nobody would ever say anything. But they all knew.

Well, except for Luffy.

**Fame Infamy (Fall Out Boy)**

"D'you see that man?"

"Which one?"

"With the green hair! It's Roronoa Zoro!"

"No way."

"I tell you, it is!"

The customers hushed as the infamous pirate hunter turned pirate strode into the restaurant, and the blonde head chef strode out with a sneer on his lips.

"What d'you want, _Marimo?__"_

The customers gasped, sure that this show of insolence would cost the man dearly. Zoro smirked at his former crewmate and grabbed his tie, pulling him so he could smash their lips together.

"Miss me?"

"Like heck."

They continued to kiss.

The customers continued to gasp.

**Wet Sand (Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

Sanji had decided that Zoro was the most unromantic person in the world.

Really. Who in their right mind would jump a man on the beach and then divest him of all of his clothes?

Now they were covered in sand. Sand that stuck uncomfortably to his skin.

And he was pretty sure his purple satin shirt was ruined. Stupid _Marimo. _

He mentally added 'wet sand' to the list of things to avoid whenever Zoro was looking to release some tension.

He sighed and decided that; at the next port; he'd introduce Zoro to a little something called a bed.

**Where Are You (Our Lady Peace)**

"ZOOOROOO!!"

Their captain's shout drifted to all of them as they crawled out from beneath the collapsed building. Stupid marines; blowing up a place when there were people inside.

Pirates, yes. But still people.

Sanji lit a cigarette and pretended not to worry. But when ten minutes had passed and the idiot swordsman still hadn't appeared, a nervous tic started up in his eyebrow.

And when, twenty minutes later, the idiot finally pushed off some rubble and climbed out, Sanji wasn't sure whether to scream at him or kiss him senseless.

He did the latter. Much to the crew's amusement.

**Pain (Three Days Grace)**

Zoro could handle pain.

But to see the cook after their latest battle; too-pale skin swathed in bandages that covered him from head to toe; he felt a different kind of pain fill his chest.

"Zoro, watch over him, okay?"

The swordsman looked into the too-cute face of their reindeer doctor and nodded dumbly, and Chopped put a comforting hoof on his knee before trotting out.

"He just needs rest."

Zoro took the cook's hand in his own and squeezed gently, leaning to press a gentle kiss to his lover's forehead.

Physical pain was fine. But this…this was much worse.

**Kids With Guns (Gorillaz)**

Everytime he saw Usopp or Nami-swan holding one of those metal death-bringers, he couldn't help but feel disgust in his stomach. They were only children! Never mind the fact he was only a little older; they shouldn't have to deal with it.

None of them should have had to deal with what life had thrown them.

"Life isn't fair," was Zoro's intelligent response when he mentioned it. "And besides, we've gotten through okay, right?"

"But…"

"But nothing. We've had it rough, but we've got each other. We've got _nakama.__"_

Sanji was amazed. The oaf _did _have a brain after all.

**Nicotina (Big Sugar)**

"It's almost like a sexual thing, for you, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Smoking."

"How do you figure?"

"The look on your face when you get a cigarette if you haven't for a few days. It's almost…orgasmic," Zoro offered, and Sanji thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. Probably. It's something I can be sure of. No matter who your lover is, you never know if they'll leave you high and dry one day. But these babies will never let me down."

"I'd never let you down, either."

"Sorry, _Marimo,__"_he smirked._"_You and the cigarettes with just have to share."

**Here We Go Again (Everclear)**

"Bad day?" Zoro asked as Sanji fell onto the couch beside him with a groan, and he chuckled and rubbed the blonde's shoulders as he lamented.

"Luffy broke into the refrigerator again. We'll have to make an emergency stop because we'll run out of supplies about a week early."

"And?"

"Usopp conducted an experiment and broke my best mixing bowl. Brooke stole Nami's underwear and left it on the table, and she thumped me lovingly in the head, and Franky's out of cola."

"So, bad day?"

"No, you think?"

"Bet I can make it better."

"Keep rubbing my soulders, _baka.__"_

**Midnight Show (The Killers)**

"They're at it again," Nami groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Wow. Sanji sure makes a lot of noise when…" Usopp turned bright red as a moan ripped through the thin wall.

"What are they doing? It sounds kind of painful," Luffy grimaced.

"No, Luffy. They're…having fun," Nami informed him.

"Ooh, fun! I want to see…"

"No," Nami grabbed his shirt as he attempted to run off.

"Then what…"

"You'll learn when you're older," Usopp assured him.

"Oh. Okay," Luffy nodded in understanding and Nami and Usopp sighed in relief. At least until…

"Hey! We're the same age!'

**Sleepless: Wave**

If the idiot cook tossed and turned one more time Zoro was going to shove his sorry rear off of the couch and let him sleep on the floor, because it was annoying as heck.

"Cook! Go to sleep," Zoro hissed, and was surprised when a whimper was his only response. "Oi. Sanji?"

The blonde's eyes opened wide and he sucked in a breath of air, his body starting to shake. "Zoro?"

"Here," Zoro rolled his eyes. Nightmare. The cook was such a kid. "Go to sleep." He slung an arm around Sanji's waist.

"I need to teach you sympathy."

**Keep Holding On: Avril Lavigne**

It was the end of a long night. Blood spattererd every conceivable corner of the _Going Merry, _and the bodies of Marines littering the deck was a testament to the victory of the _Mugiwara _Pirates. After Chopper had patched them all up and sent them to bed, Sanji snuck out and stood by the aft railing, smoking and watching the horizon.

It would kill him if any of them died. They were more than crewmates: they were _nakama. _

Zoro appearing to take his hand made him smile, and together they watched the sun rise.

They would always be _nakama. _

Always.

**So, there you have it! I realize that my music interests are varied, but I think they helped me to write varied pieces, too, so I hope all you readers enjoyed:)**

**I'm working on a major-epic ZoSan at the moment, and it (along with Uni) is eating my brains, but I think it's coming along well. I'll probably start posting soon, although I really have no idea how long it will be or where it will go in the end…**

**And this fic is also available at my LiveJournal account (I go by the name AoiTsukikage there), so if you think you've seen it before, I **_**am **_**the same person. **

**Thanks a lot, and don't forget to drop a review:)**


End file.
